Un amour interdit
by amidala47
Summary: L'histoire d'amour entre Padmé et Anakin entre l'épisode II et III. Très romantique !
1. L'union

Un amour interdit

par Amidala47

Voici ma première fan fiction qui traite de l'histoire de Padmé et d' Anakin entre les épisodes II et III. Je me concentre surtout sur le point de vue de Padmé, qui est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup. Voici le premier chapitre...

Chapitre 1

C'était devenu une réalité.

Ce jour était sans nul doute son plus beau jour mais elle savait que son union avec Anakin était interdite notamment par la communauté des Jedi. Dans sa magnifique robe blanche, Padmé se sentait la femme la plus comblée du monde mais une petite part d'elle-même était terrifiée. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas le montrer, la vie d'Anakin et la sienne était déjà assez compliquée.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait à cet instant, c'est que le monde s'arrête de tourner pour pouvoir contempler les beaux yeux bleus d'Anakin. Ces superbes yeux qui pouvaient être à la fois si doux et si plein de colère. Les épreuves qu'il avait enduré avec le comte Dokoo l'avaient terriblement éprouvé mais il paraissait serein malgré la perte de son bras. Dans la magnifique lumière de l'île de Naboo, les deux amants se tenaient par les mains et ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Cet endroit était un véritable havre de paix, loin des tumultes de Coruscant et des problèmes qu'ils avaient surmontés ensemble. Les tentatives d'assassinats dont Padmé avait été la cible avaient permis aux amis de se rapprocher et de faire naître une vraie passion.

Ce jour était donc la concrétisation de leur amour, sentiment que Padmé avait longtemps nié pour se protéger. Mais elle ne pouvait le cacher plus longtemps, et dans un moment de peur, et sentant la mort approché, elle déclara son amour pour Anakin.

Une fois les vœux échangés par les nouveaux époux, Anakin prit doucement la main de Padmé et s'approchant d'elle, il l'embrassa comme pour celer le pacte qui les unissais. Padmé souriait, tous ses tourments semblaient s'être envolés pour faire place à un immense bonheur qui la transportait de joie.

-"Je t'aime, Anakin.

-Moi aussi, Padmé, C'est vraiment le plus beau jour de ma vie. J'ai envie qu'il dure infiniment.

-Oui, j'aimerai rester avec toi dans ce paradis! C'est vraiment un endroit parfait, je crois que rien ne peut gâcher cette merveilleuse journée, dit Padmé en se blottissant contre Anakin.

Elle ne voulait pour rien au monde le quitter et elle s'efforçait de ne pas penser au moment des adieux qui allait irrémédiablement arrivé. Sentant la tristesse l'envahir, Padmé chassa vite cette idée de son esprit et donna un long baiser à son mari.

Ils observèrent un très long moment le soleil se coucher sur le lac, le cercle doré se reflétaient dans cette immense étendue d'eau. Le lac semblait s'embraser prenant des couleurs feu et ocre, donnant l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus de séparation entre le ciel et l'eau. L'horizon avait disparu pour doucement réapparaître pour faire place à la douceur de la nuit. Padmé et Anakin restèrent un long moment silencieux, la main dans la main, comme pour savourer ce moment qui était pour eux un instant de pureté et de calme avant la tempête.

Quand la nuit arriva et que la lumière douce de la lune éclairait la petite île où les deux époux se trouvaient, un millier de petites bougies s'allumèrent, traçant un sentier vers une minuscule chapelle en ruine qui semblait caché sous des lierres.

Padmé était émerveillé de ce spectacle, quant à Anakin, il était ravi et semblait avoir totalement mis de côté ses problèmes. Il voulait vraiment profité de ce moment qu'il avait secrètement espéré.

Depuis sa première rencontre avec Padmé, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, l'avait profondément marqué. Cette belle étrangère était bien différente des autres filles qui vivaient sur Tatooïne, il y avait une réelle grâce qui émanait d'elle et quelque part, il n'avait pas été étonné qu'elle se révèle être la Reine Amidala de Naboo. Bien que séparé d'elle durant son entraînement Jedi auprès de son maître Obi-Wan Kenobi, il n'avait cesser de penser à elle. Son amour pour elle n'avait en aucune façon changé son engagement pour les Jedi, cette relation avait au contraire renforcer le lien qui l'unissait aux Jedi depuis qu'il était un jeune garçon.

-"Tu n'as jamais été aussi belle, Padmé", lui dit Anakin.

Elle sourit et des étoiles dans ses yeux semblaient s'illuminer. Elle aimait qu'Anakin la regarde comme ça. Aucun homme ne l'avait regardé avec des yeux si amoureux, elle n'était d'ailleurs jamais tombée à ce point amoureuse. Ses responsabilités de reine et de sénatrice l'occupaient complètement et elle n'avait presque pas de vie privée. Lors de leur réunion sur Coruscant, après qu'elle fut attaqué, elle était complètement bouleversé de revoir ce petit garçon qui était devenu un homme et qui la voyait différemment . Elle eu d'ailleurs du mal à réaliser que ses beaux yeux bleus si magnifiques appartenaient au petit garçon qu'elle avait rencontré des années auparavant.

-"Je t'aime, mon amour, lui répondit-elle, et je dois dire que tu es vraiment très beau toi aussi"

Anakin sourit à son tour ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un long moment, en effet il s'était plutôt renfermé et était devenu rancunier depuis la mort tragique de Shmi Skywalker, sa mère.

Padmé ne lâchait pas la main d'Anakin alors qu'ils entraient dans la petite chapelle. Bien qu'en mauvaise état, un certain charme se dégageait de cette bâtisse. Elle était magnifiquement décoré, illuminé par des centaines de chandelles et le toit très abîmé laissait apparaître le ciel étoilé. Une table était placée au centre entre deux immenses colonnes, et couverte de mets très raffinés.

-"Mon dieu, c'est trop beau pour être vrai , s'émerveilla Padmé, Motée s'est vraiment surpassé!"

Padmé avait, en effet, confiée le secret de sa relation avec Anakin à une seule et unique personne, une de ses servantes, Motée, en qui elle avait une vraie confiance. Elle la connaissait depuis longtemps à vrai dire et avec toujours trouvé en elle, une écoute, un soutien mais Motée était pour elle comme une véritable sœur. Elle était à son service depuis son élection comme reine de Naboo, et lui était restée fidèle après qu'elle soit rentrée au Sénat galactique. Elle avait assisté à la naissance de la passion de Padmé et d'Anakin et avait tout mis en œuvre secrètement pour le bon déroulement de leur union. Padmé lui était vraiment reconnaissante et ne cessait de la remercier.

Dans la petite chapelle, Padmé et Anakin partageait un excellant repas. Ils savouraient chaque minute ensemble comme s'il s'agissait des dernières. A la fin du repas, Anakin prit la main de Padmé et l'embrassa tendrement.

-"Si tu savais combien je t'aime, Padmé. J'ai attendu ce moment toute ma vie, j'ai l'impression de rêver mais je ne veux surtout pas me réveiller de peur que la réalité ne vienne violemment briser ce merveilleux rêve.

-Oh Anakin, j'ai aussi ce sentiment mais je sais qu'au plus profond de nous, nous savons que cela est bien réel. Mon amour pour toi est vrai mais ce qui me désole c'est qu'on ne puisse le montrer au grand jour... "

Padmé s'arrêta un instant, elle sentait les larmes lui venir. Même en ce grand jour, la réalité revenait les frapper en pleine face. Elle se sentait si faible et impuissante devant cette épreuve, elle ne savait comment gérer cela. Heureusement Anakin était là, et lentement il essuya la larme qui ruisselait sur la joue de sa femme et l'embrassa délicatement sur le front. Ses yeux bleus étaient aussi tristes mais il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment. Il se sentait déchiré entre son amour pour Padmé et son engagement chez les Jedi, il ne pouvait supporter de devoir faire un choix. Mais il ne voulait plus y penser. Il dit doucement :

-"Je ne veux pas que tu pleures, demain est un autre jour. Pour l'instant, nous sommes ensemble et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Cet amour est à nous, personne ne peux le contredire, pas même les Jedi.

Padmé le regardait, elle semblait plus sereine et comme pour le remercier, elle l'embrassa doucement. C'était un moyen de ne pas penser à la séparation de lendemain, car Padmé le savait, Anakin devait partir et elle ne savait quand, ni comment ils pourraient se retrouver...

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, vous pouvez me laissez des messages si vous voulez, bonnes (beaucoup j'espère !) ou mauvaises(enfin pas trop si c'est possible lol !), les critiques sont toujours intéressantes, enfin je crois, lol !

Allez +. Amidala47 ;-)


	2. Le départ

Chapitre 2-Le départ

En haut du grand escalier de pierre qui menait à la plate-forme de décollage, Padmé s'était assise, elle attendait que C3PO et R2D2 transportent les bagages d'Anakin jusqu'à la navette spatiale. Cette dernière devait le ramener à Coruscant où Obi Wan et le conseil Jedi l'attendaient, pour lui confier, sans doute, une nouvelle mission. Padmé redoutait , depuis le tout début, le moment du départ d'Anakin mais elle ne pouvait concevoir qu'il abandonne sa vocation chez les jedi pour elle. Cela faisait part de lui-même et elle ne pouvait nier cela.

Le soleil s'était levé et une superbe journée s'annonçait. Padmé avait revêtu pour l'occasion une magnifique tunique d'un doux vert qui rappelait les magnifiques prairies de Naboo où les deux époux avaient passé de longs moments auparavant. La robe portait de superbes broderies doré qui soulignait la fine silhouette de Padmé, ses longs cheveux bruns étaient défaits et des rubans blancs étaient soigneusement tressés dans sa chevelure. Ils semblaient dessiner une couronne autour de sa tête. Padmé désirait, pour le départ d'Anakin, que tout soit parfait et ne voulait, en aucun cas, lui montrer qu'elle était triste. Pleurer ne lui permettrait pas d'apaiser sa tristesse, au contraire cela renforcera cette impression de vide. Elle voulait, maintenant, que l'espoir de le revoir la pousse à aller de l'avant.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Padmé ne remarqua pas Anakin s'approcher doucement d'elle. En sentant la main chaude d'Anakin dans son cou, elle sursauta.

-"Ah te voilà ! Tu m'as fait peur", lui dit-elle en souriant.

-"Oui, désolé. Je t'ai vue assise comme ça et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! lui répondit-il

Il prit les mains de Padmé et l'aida à se relever, celle-ci riait.

-"Ah oui ? et bien je ne suis pas sûre qu'Obi Wan apprécie que tu lui fasse la même chose!" plaisanta-t-elle

Anakin sourit et répondit :

-"Ne t'en fais pas, c'est à toi que je réserve toute ma tendresse et mon amour!

-J'espère bien !"

Padmé se rapprocha de son mari et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui donner un long baiser.

Donnant une main à Anakin et l'autre tenant sa longue robe, elle descendit doucement le grand escalier pour rejoindre la plate-forme.

La grande navette est prête à décoller, c'était celle que Padmé prenait habituellement pour les grands voyages officiels mais elle avait demandé à ce que Anakin l'utilise car elle tenait à ce qu'il voyage confortablement et en toute sécurité.

Peu avant qu'il entre dans la navette, Anakin s'arrêta et se tourna vers Padmé, le moment des adieux était, hélas, arrivé. Il prit doucement Padmé dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Ni l'un ni autre ne voulait que cet instant de paradis ne s'arrêta. Padmé retenait ses larmes et se jurai à elle-même que d'une manière ou d'une autre ils se retrouveraient. Elle murmura doucement à l'oreille d'Anakin :

-"Tu sais ce n'est qu'un au revoir, pas un adieu, jamais il n'y aura d'adieu !"

Il regarda le doux visage de Padmé et lui répondit :

-"Oui je sais, nous sommes liés pour l'éternité! C'est pour cela que je veux te donner ça.

Anakin mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit un petit pendentif en argent représentant un petit ange.

Padmé ne savait que dire tant ce geste et la beauté de cet objet la bouleversait.

-"Mon Dieu, Anakin... C'est magnifique!

-"Ce pendentif appartenait à ma mère, elle me la donné quand je suis parti suivre l'entraînement Jedi. Quelque part, il m'a fait toujours pensé à toi, tu es si pure et si belle! C'est pour ça que la première fois que je t'ai vu, je croyais que tu étais un ange !"

Padmé embrassa son mari, elle n'avait jamais vu un tel amour et une telle passion brûler dans les yeux d'Anakin, cela la submergeait d'émotion. Elle voulait, à son tour lui donner un gage de son amour. En effet, il leur était trop dangereux de s'échanger des anneaux car ils ne pouvaient, malheureusement, pas les porter. Elle dégrafa légèrement le haut de son corsage et tira sur une petite étoffe qui se trouvait là. Elle prit la main d'Anakin et l'y déposa.

-"Voici mon gage, porte le toujours avec toi, près de ton coeur et je serai tout le temps avec toi dans n'importe qu'elle situation.

-Merci, mon amour, cela signifie beaucoup pour moi !"

Il la serra une fois de plus contre lui et respira son doux parfum, parfum qu'il voulait pas oublier.

-"Anakin, promets moi de faire attention, j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Cette guerre n'annonce rien de bon, j'espère qu'elle s'achèvera rapidement et que tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

-Je te promets que tout ira bien, j'ai bien l'intention d'arrêter le comte Dokoo et tous les personnes qui lui sont alliés."

Les yeux d'Anakin semblaient alors remplis d'une certaine colère alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, cela effrayait quelque peu Padmé. il s'apaisa pour faire place à de l'enthousiasme:

-"Je suis sûr que les Jedi vont bientôt me confier une importante mission, je sens qu'ils me font de plus en plus confiance, cela va peut-être me permettre de devenir un maître Jedi.

-Oui ça serait merveilleux!" répondit Padmé, elle était toujours admirative de l'engagement de son mari dans la communauté des jedi.

-"Malheureusement, cela me sépare de toi! Je te promets que je ferais tout mon possible pour te retrouver à nouveau." Padmé força un sourire, elle savait qu'Anakin ne pouvait pas tout contrôler, à son grand regrets. Elle aussi était soumise aux ordres du Sénat et de la Reine de Naboo et pouvait difficilement les contourner.

-"Rentres-tu bientôt à Coruscant, maintenant que les attaques contre toi ont cessées ? lui demanda Anakin

-"Non, pas tout de suite. je veux d'abord me reposer et je vais sûrement passer voir ma famille. Mais je pense que le Sénat va vite me rappeler, dit-elle en riant. Padmé sentait qu'Anakin allait terriblement et que sa vie ne serai plus comme avant.

-"D'accord, lui répondit-il avec un faible sourire, sois prudente! Je veux que tu gardes C3PO avec toi, il te sera utile."

Alors qu'il disait cela, C3PO, accompagné de R2D2, s'approchèrent du couple et interrompirent les adieux :

-"Excusez-moi, maître Ani, nous sommes prêts à y aller!

-Merci, C3PO, lui répondit Anakin, tu vas rester ici avec Padmé, je veux que tu veilles sur elle!

-Bien maître Ani", répondit C3PO, quelque peu frustré de ne pas partir. "Tu vois, dit-il, en se tournant vers R2D2, j'aurais penser partir avec toi pour cette mission après m'être battu si courageusement dans l'arène"

R2D2 émis plusieurs bips et C3PO répondit :

"Ah oui c'était courageux ! Comment ça "je mordais la poussière"? Mais non c'était le vent qui a apporté tout ce sable dans mes rouages ! D'abord, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mon pauvre R2 !"

C3PO avait été complètement bloqué après le combat de l'arène, ses articulations ne fonctionnaient plus et Anakin fut obligé de le plonger dans un bain d'huile pour qu'il puisse à nouveau bouger et marcher normalement. Ce robot était toujours très maladroit mais il cherchait à rendre service à ces maîtres. Il était très attaché à R2D2 car il était sans doute le seul à le comprendre.

-"Je crois que tu vas me manquer mon chez R2, la guerre ne me présage rien de bon, tu sais beaucoup de robots se font détruire dans les batailles. Alors, fais attention à des boulons, on en perd facilement, crois moi !"

R2D2 bipa plusieurs fois comme s'il était aussi triste de ce départ vers l'inconnu. C3PO tapota avec sa main doré sur le capot du petit robot et l'accompagna sur la passerelle du vaisseau. Il se tourna vers R2 et dit :

-"Fais bon voyage! Moi, je reste avec Mademoiselle Padmé et, crois moi, je vais la protéger. Rien ne lui arrivera tant que je serai avec elle!"

Ces mots dits, il descendit à petits pas vers Padmé et Anakin qui étaient toujours enlacés.

Les deux époux profitaient des derniers moments ensemble comme pour combler le vide qu'ils allaient bientôt connaître. Anakin relâcha peu à peu son étreinte et embrassa passionnément Padmé.

-"Je crois que le moment est arrivé, lui dit-il tristement.

-"Oui," dit Padmé, les larmes aux yeux, l'émotion était trop forte et lentement une larme glissa sur sa joue. Anakin l'essuya comme pour effacer sa tristesse.

-"Ne pleure pas, tout s'arrangera un jour, lui dit-il doucement. On trouvera un moyen d'être ensemble, tu verras."

Padmé sourit, elle se sentait quelque peu rassuré par les mots d'Anakin.

-"Anakin, je veux qu'on s'écrive pour qu'on ne puisse jamais se perdre. Je veux avoir souvent de tes nouvelles, je ne pourrai pas vivre sans savoir ce que tu fais et où tu es.

-"Je t'écrirai aussi souvent que possible mais je dois rester prudent pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des Jedi.

-Tu as raison, répondit Padmé en l'embrassant, tu devrais y aller, les Jedi doivent t'attendre.

-Oui, dit-il, c'est vrai.

Anakin baissa les yeux comme pour repousser ce moment qui devait irrémédiablement arrivé. après quelques instants, il releva les yeux et regarda tendrement Padmé.

-"Je t'aime, tu sais!

-"Oui, moi aussi. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, C3PO veillera sur moi," dit-elle en riant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-"Oui, j'ai confiance en lui, c'est un vrai chien de garde , s'exclama t-il en riant.

Ces mots dits, il l'embrassa une dernière fois et, avec elle, il se dirigea vers la passerelle. Elle le regarda monter dans le vaisseau en le fixant toujours. Elle dû se reculer à cause du décollage, ses longs cheveux bruns flottaient au vent et balayaient son visage mais elle ne cessait de fixer Anakin qui se tenait à l'un des hublots. Il lui envoya doucement un baiser. Elle sourit malgré sa grande tristesse, elle resta là observer la navette s'envoler jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne ressemble plus à un petit point à l'horizon.

Le ciel semblait être aussi triste que Padmé; le soleil s'était caché, et de gros nuages étaient apparus, ce qui annonçait un orage. Cela n'était pas très commun sur Naboo qui était habitué à un temps magnifique. Motée accouru rapidement sur la plate-forme avec un grand parapluie et un long manteau pour protéger Padmé, qui restait immobile, complètement trempée par cette brusque averse.

-"Madame, il est temps de rentrer, vous allez attrapez froid si vous restez sous la pluie." Motée aida Padmé à enfiler la cape pour lui recouvrir la tête. Elle l'abrita ensuite sous le grand parapluie.

-"Merci, Motée, tu es toujours là quand j'ai besoin de toi, lui dit Padmé, toujours reconnaissante.

-"Rentrons Madame, la tempête s'amplifie et cela devient dangereux ! Ne vous en faites pas il reviendra, après tout c'est un Jedi !" lui répondit Motée qui voulait lui remonter le moral. Padmé esquissa un sourire, elle savait au fond d'elle que Motée avait raison et qu'Anakin reviendrait tôt ou tard. Alors qu'elle rentrait dans sa villa, Padmé ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder à l'horizon, comme si elle espérait le voir...


End file.
